SM142: A Full Battle Bounty!
is the 50th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis The expedition six-on-six battle between Ash and Professor Kukui continues. As both sides give it their all, who will emerge victorious? Episode Plot As Braviary's Rock Slide heads towards Lycanroc, the latter reflects it back with Counter, causes some damage to Braviary. Kukui is impressed, and has Braviary use Sky Drop. Lycanroc bites its leg, wounding Braviary, who uses the moment to take Lycanroc to the sky. Kiawe and Lana fear if Braviary drops Lycanroc from such a height, it will cause serious damage, while Rotom counts up they are 800 meters above the sea level. Braviary descends down, then slams Lycanroc to the ground, who is badly hurt. Still, Lycanroc rises up, impresseing Kukui for his toughness. Lycanroc retaliates with Stone Edge, only for Braviary to smash it with his Steel Wing attack. Amidst the smoke, Braviary's Superpower deals a blow to Lycanroc. The latter attempts to stand up, but fails and falls to the ground in defeat. Ash's friends are a bit disappointed that Ash lost the first member of his team. Ash recalls Lyanroc, then sends Rowlet out, who is wearing its Decidueye costume, which gets Hau and Decidueye's attention. Rowlet is a bit intimidated by Braviary, but Ash urges it to show its power. Rowlet begins attacking with Razor Leaf, while Braviary use Steel Wing to deflect the attacks. Rolwet flies up while Braviary chases it, only for Rolwet to attack it with Seed Bomb, right in Braviary's face. As Rowlet keeps repeating the attack, Braviary deflects the Everstone back with Steel Wing. While they continue the battle, Ash's friends cheer for Rowlet in winning the confronation. Braviary hits Rowlet with Steel Wing, then goes to use Supowerpower. However, Rowlet uses Brave Bird and knocks Braviary off balance, leading him to his defeat. As Ash cheer for Rolwet, Professor Oak remarks that Lycanroc's Counter and Bite was able to slow Braviary down, which allowed Rowlet to win, as Delia sees this is all teamwork. Kukui recalls Braviary and sends Venusaur out as his third Pokémon. As Venusaur emerges, Ash, Pikachu and Rowlet are a bit overwhelmed by its size. Kukui boasts about Venusaur's flower, while Ash reminds his Rolwet is awesome, too. Rolwet flies up and attacks with Brave Bird, only to be trapped by Venusaur in its flower pod. Ash's friends are in shock to witness how Venusaur used its flower. Rolwet tries to break free with Brave Bird, but fails. Kukui dares Ash to have Rowlet break free bfore his move: Solar Beam. Ash tries to think of a plan, and remembers Rowlet using Feather Dance against his battle with Decidueye. Ash has Rowlet use this move, while Venusaur launche Solar Beam. A moment later, Rowlet's cloak falls on the ground, shocking Kukui as to how Rolwet has survived. Kukui praises Ash for his quick strategy, whereas Rowlet equips its cloak. Rolwet then charges with Brave Bird, only for Venusaur to knock him down with Sludge Bomb and slams it to the ground with Vine Whip, defeating it. Ash calls Rowlet back and sends Torracat out. Ash sees Torracat has endured Incineroar's attacks, and can continue the battle. Venusaur lashes Vine Whip. Torracat bites the vine with Fire Fang, which causes Venusaur to be severely burned by it. Torracat then launches a powerful Fire Blast, to which Venusaur attempts to counter with Sludge Bomb. However, it fails and gets defeated by the Fire Blast. Ash and his friends cheered for Torracat as his plan had succeed in increasing his power, by taking advantage of the Blast Burn it absorbed from Incineroar. The two sides call their Pokémon back, and Kukui notices that Ash sent Torracat out to check on it, to see if he was capable to take on his Incineroar in the second round. Still, he reminds he has other powerful Pokémon, and sends out Empoleon. Kukui explains this Empoleon swims around the world to research sea currents, showing its toughness. Looking at Pikachu, Ash dispatches him to the battlefield. Pikachu attack with Electroweb, while Empoleon slices through it with Metal Claw. Pikachu then clashes against Empoleon, with Iron Tail and Metal Claw, while Delia and Burnet admire the battle between Ash and Kukui. Empoleon then charges with Drill Peck, which Pikachu attempts to stop with Eletrocweb. Pikachu succeeds, but Empoleon hits him with Whirlpool, which causes him to get dizzy. Ash then recalls Pikachu to recover, and sends Melmetal out. Kukui anticipated this Pokémon, which he knows nothing about. Empoleon uses Hydro Pump, only for it to be repelled by Melmetal's spinning, surprising Kukui for its resiliance. Melmetal then uses Flash Cannon, which Empoleon blocks, only to get it knocked down on the floor. Empoleon emits Whirlpool, which didn't do any damage to Melmetal. Ash is psyched by its toughness, while Kukui realizes it is too heavy for Whirlpool to lift it. Melmetal uses Double Iron Bash; Empoleon attempts to stop the attack, but fails and gets slammed away. Empoleon, who is defeated, falls on Kukui, who gets thrown into the wall, too. Ash cheers for Melmetal, and as Kukui returns Empoleon, both sides compliment each other's strengths. Kukui admits he is very happy to have this battle, which has many surprises that excite him, shouting out this is a real Pokémon battle. Faba is disappointed, for Kukui could've responded with his "Enjoy" phrase, much to Wicke and Lusamine's annoyance. Kukui and Ash then declare that they'll both go at full power, as Kukui sends out Incineroar. Incineroar uses Darkest Lariat, while Melemtal fires Flash Cannon. However, Incineroar was able to break through Melmetal's attack and manages to land a hit on it. Melmetal then goes for Double Iron Bash, only for Incineroar to stop it and pull Melmetal in. As Melemetal and Incineroar were toughing it out, Incineroar uses Blast Burn which severely burns Melmetal, defeating it in an instant. As the audience cheers, Burnet sees that Incineroar truly is Kukui's ace. Ash and Kukui recall their Pokémon back, and Kukui sends Lucario as his fifth Pokémon. Ash braces himself, showing the Beast Ball - he brings out Naganadel as his sixth Pokémon, surprising the audience. Delia called Naganadel "little Nagie", which Burnet is surprised to be that nickname. Wicke is very pleased to see Naganadel on the battlefield, as Lusamine sees they did the right choice giving the Ultra Beast to Ash. As Naganadel was flying happily around, Kukui mutters this will be a fun battle, and braces Lucario to go all in. Tapu Koko watches the battle, as Ash and Kukui's Pokémon start off with X-Scissor and Close Combat. As Naganadel and Lucario begin their battle, Faba cheers for Lucario, while Wicke cheers for Naganadel. This sparks a rivalry between the two as to which Pokémon will win, while Lusamine smiles to see the two having fun. Debuts Pokémon *Professor Kukui's Venusaur *Professor Kukui's Empoleon Move *Sky Drop Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Venusaur (JP, US) * The Poké Question segment hosted by Sophocles asks What Pokémon does Professor Kukui used to battle Melmetal in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Empoleon. The other answers are Infernape (red), Torterra (green), and Lucario (yellow). * It is unknown the name of the background music that begins to plat during the beginning of the Empoleon vs Pikachu. Gallery SM142 2.png SM142 3.png SM142 4.png SM142 5.png SM142 6.png SM142 7.png SM142 8.png SM142 9.png SM142 10.png SM142 11.png SM142 12.png SM142 13.png SM142 14.png SM142 15.png SM142 16.png SM142 17.png SM142 18.png SM142 19.png SM142 20.png SM142 21.png SM142 22.png SM142 23.png SM142 24.png SM142 25.png SM142 26.png SM142 27.png SM142 28.png SM142 29.png SM142 30.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Ueno Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas